A Hearty Adventure
by Miplets
Summary: Gan, a 11 year old boy is given a Pokémon, and adventure ensues. Tiny Romance parts, I don't own Pokémon, and suck at summaries. I have a Beta-Reader! Shout-out to TheHappyTyranid!
1. Gan is the man

This is my first fic! I'm accepting any feedback to help improve my writing. So let's go!

"Talking" Human speech

(Talking) Poké speech

Gan wasn't your ordinary kid. Aged at 11 and with little friends, he was living in a house owned by his parents in southern Lumiose City. He rather liked his life, but felt too bored. His best friend Mip, from Sinnoh had a Pokémon, and boy was he jealous. He pleaded to his Mom, "May I have a Pokémon? Mip has one and they are so perfect together! Why can't I have one?" Gan kept bombarding his mother with questions until he was stopped by a "Fine, but you have to go with your friends and contact me weekly. Understood?"

Gan had mixed emotions, he was happy, shocked, and mostly surprised. Before he had a chance to reply, his mom added, "You'll take one of my Pokémon, his name is Mylan, he's a level 5 Mudkip." Gan had more in store. He was given many lectures on how to stay safe, and how to use the pokéballs she gave him before the lectures came. Topping that he was awarded a PokéGear, loaded with Mip, his mom's and a few other friend's numbers. Afterwards he was done being pummeled by warnings his mother said, "Call Mip and ask him to meet up at our house. You two should go journey through Kalos together! It'll be a blast I bet. Oh, and get some sleep, you need the rest for your big day tomorrow.

Time Skip to 7:32 A.M.

(POV:Gan)

I woke up and yawned with excitement. I was going to be a trainer! So I started off with calling out Mylan, from his pokéball. "Mylan, time to shine!" In a white beam of light there he was, in all his glory, Mylan. "Kip!" (Hello!) Came the little creature as it leapt into my arms. I was starting to think of all the fun we'd have until I remembered. I need to eat, and then meet up with Mip! Mylan was laying on my pillow so I called him. "Mylan, we need to eat, and meet some friends!" "Kip Mudkip!" He cheered. (Sounds like fun!) "I have no clue what you're saying but let's move!" Mylan and I ran to eat to eat some Pokéfood and Berry Pebbles respectively. Only seconds after they finished their food, a doorbell was heard. "That must be Mip!" I ran to the front door, Mylan in suit. Flinging the door open, I saw Mip standing patiently in front of the door. "Boo. Good to see you again." Mip in a teal t-shirt, black basketball shorts with matching shoes calmly said. "Before you say anything else Mip, your hair is orange now? And my mom asked me to journey through Kalos with you, if you accepted of course." I blared. "Sure, you may come, but you need a Pokémon. What've you got up your nose now?" Mip replied. I answered, "Mylan, my new friend." "Kip." (Hello.) came from behind me. Mylan waltzed ahead of me to see Mip, and my Arceus did he like his partner. A Piplup, a female one at that. "Huh, looks like Mylan has an eye for Pip, eh?" I teased. "Do you support it?" Mip added, sarcastically. "Mudkip mud kip.." (She's just a pretty penguin..) Mylan whimpered. "Hey, to cheer you up Mylan, how about we battle Mip and Pip? If they aren't ready to accept defeat by default, that is." I challenged, and Mylan perked up at that. " Count. us in." Mip replied. "To the park we go!" I shouted as I ran to the park, where battlefields could be found.

Mip and I stood at opposite sides of the grass cleared patch of dirt, about fourty feed long and ten feet wide. Mylan was standing in front of me, eager to battle. Pip was in front of Mip and ready to fight as well. We had one kind man to act as ref, so that worked. A small audience was whispering in anticipation. "Battle, Begin!" The kind man who acted as ref boomed. And as if on cue, Pip shot into the air and used the move **Tackle** on Mylan, and missed. "Mylan, you show them what a **Tackle** really is!" I shouted to Mylan who obeyed. Mylan rushed at the penguin and threw her down, dealing a decent amount of damage. "Our turn!" Mip shouted to me. "Pip, use **Bubble**!" Mip ordered. "Mylan, dodge it!" I plead. Mylan was grazed by a few bubbles, but other than that, he was fine. " **Tackle** till this is over, Mylan!" Mylan obediently tackled the penguin who was coming in to get closer for another **Bubble** attack, taking another hit, and was powerless to stop the Mudkip, who fainted his first opponent. "Pip is unable to battle, Mylan is the winner!" Boomed the referee. "Good job Mylan! I'm so proud of you buddy!" I cried "Kip mud!" (I'm stronger!) "Hey, I think you know a new move. I don't mind if you test it on me." I said with a smile. Moments later I was blasted in the face with water. " **Water** **Gun** , good job Mylan." "Kip." (Thanks.) "Hey, Gan, wasn't expecting this little guy to be so powerful." Came a voice from behind me. Mip was standing there, grinning with happiness for his friend. "So where to now?" I asked. "The Pokémon center, smart one." He replied "Pip needs some healing."

POV:Mylan (He still will speak in 'Kip Mudkip!' But that's in parentheses now)

Running, my next favorite thing to do, apart from swimming. Bounding after my trainer, we ran to the Pokémon center, to heal Pip. I leapt onto Gan's back and then his head. It's comfortable up there so I lay down and slept. "Zzzzz..." (Kiiiiii...) I was awoken with a tap on my back, and then Gan asking, "Mylan can I return you into your pokéball? You need to heal." I nodded. In a red beam of light, I was back in my pokéball, which is quite comfortable, seeing as it's a island inside. While I was running around the island, I felt like I was being repaired, especially where I was hit by Pip in battle. Soon after, I was sent back into the real world, and greeted by a friendly face; Gan.

Author's Note: Sorry for cliffhanger, I needed to stop somewhere. Next chapter should be up within a few days.. So yeah. Other than that, I am Miplets, signing out.


	2. New friend?

Back again, some more of this story for you. A bit of a twist for Gan, but you must read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything associated with it.

POV:Mylan

"Hey, Mylan, the group is gonna go swimming at local lake. Wanna tag along?" Came from my trainer; Gan "The lake has got all the equipment you could ask for, thanks to some kind donators" He added.

I plopped down on Gan's head. I was so excited I couldn't sleep, despite how comfortable Gan's hair was. We were going swimming! Gan had some experience with swimming, but Mip was probably a runner-up award next to a Sharpedo. Pip and I were naturally swimmers, so we didn't have any discomforts.

POV:Gan

Rushing to the lake, apparently called Lake Garchomp, was a easy task. After getting anything you could need for swimming, I announced, "To dunes we go!", letting my childish side out. Mylan leapt from my head and kicked me in the head during the process. "Ow, Mylan, let me know when you hop off my next time, okay?" I complained. "Kip." (Okay.) "Hey, you coming Gan?", Mip called, who had taken his shirt off to swim in the lake, revealing a skinny, pale, and flexible torso."Count on it, toothpick." I teased, throwing my shirt off revealing a more tan, a little less flexible, and tiny bit fatter torso than Mip's. "Mudkip!" (Let's go!) Mylan complained, running to the water. I ran after the little guy, hoping to beat him to the water. When Mylan submerged, I couldn't see him at all. "Mylan, come back, I need to talk to you for a second." I called. Moments later, a figure emerged from the water lapping in front of me. "Kip?" (Huh?) Mylan asked. "Rumor has it there's a **Water Stone** at the bottom of the lake somewhere, and if you get it, you keep it, and get a Pokémon too!" I said excitedly. "I was wondering if you got it we could make a new friend!" I added, my excitement becoming contagious when I heard a human voice behind me. "Going for the **Water Stone,** huh? I can tell you this, the Pokémon friend you could make is a Gible, that's why they call it Lake Garchomp, Gible's final evolved form." I turned around to see a girl, with blonde hair, and I wasn't sure what she was wearing; to me it look like a tank top/one piece swimsuit,(A/N not a clue what they are called, sorry female audience!) a Snivy by her shoe with a Silk Scarf around it's neck. "My name is Emily, I'm a volunteer worker at lake Garchomp, happy answer any questions you have. By my shoe is Slip, my Snivy, she's shy if you can't tell." Emily said, kindly. "Good to meet you, Emily. I'm Gan, on my head is Mylan, my Mudkip; who loves to play around." I replied. "Kip!" (Hey!) "Anyway I don't need anything as of now, tha-" "Hey Gan, quit flirting with girls and get you sorry butt over here!" I was interrupted by Mip, who was watching us talk from the lake. We both reddened at this but I got him back with "At least she's better than the no one you're dating." "That'll sting..." Emily sighed. "Thanks for the offer, do you have a PokéGear? So we can keep in touch?" I asked, feeling embarrassed for asking a girl for her number. "I do, I'll add my contact information into your PokéGear, let me see it for a moment." Emily casually replied, as if it happened all the time "Mylan, in the meantime, try and find the **Water** **Stone** , got it?" I asked. "Kip." (Mhm.) Mylan replied, as he disappeared into the water. "Done!" Emily exclaimed. "Thanks, I'll talk to you next time I'm alone." I said. "Mip, I'm gonna dent your face!" I shouted.

POV:Mylan

I was glad I could see through most waters clearly. Deep under the water was a murky maze for any other species, and was I fascinated to find a glimmering blue stone - thanks to my mud-vision powers- that almost looked like an icy raindrop. Almost bursting with delight, I swam it up for Gan to retrieve.

POV:Gan

Chasing after Mip wasn't easy, he was a really fast swimmer. Though my countless attempts lead to no different results, I was stopped by a bump on my stomach. Mylan popped his head and cried "Mudkip kip mud!" (I found the **Water** **Stone**!) "Still not a clue what you said, but let's go to the beach, maybe we can find Emily." I said, exiting the water. Mylan followed me, the dropped something on the sand. I sat down and was in awe of Mylan;he found the **Water** **Stone**. I quickly called Emily on my PokéGear, when she picked up I said "Before you say anything, come to the beach." Eventually I saw Slip running towards us and when she saw the **Water** **Stone** , her eyes widened. Mylan sat on my head and smiled. Emily soon caught up and saw the **Water** **Stone** , too, eyes wide as well. "No way..." Emily said, her voice trailing off. "Yep. We found the **Water** **Stone** , where do we go for our prize?" I asked calmly. "Come with me." Emily said, dreamily, and she ran off. Following her, I realized we were going to the front desk, where we retrieved the swimming supplies. "Emily, good to see you. Did you bring a friend, or is someone hurt?" The man behind the desk asked Emily, not noticing me."Actually, Gan over here found the **Water** **Stone** , and would like to make a Gible friend." Emily said, pointing to me. "I didn't, Mylan did, and if you want to see the stone, here it is" I said, presenting the stone to the man. "I don't believe it, that stone was thrown into the lake by my great grandfather, and it has been found?" The man said, eyes wide as pokéballs. "I suppose you must claim your prize." The man added, giving me a pokéball. "This pokéball contains a Gible, level 10, who loves to eat. Take care of him, please." The pleaded. "I will, sir, and before I go, may Emily come with us? It must be boring doing the same thing everyday." I asked. "U-uh I'll go w-with you, Gan, j-just promise me it'll b-be fun.." Emily said looking away. "She may as long as she agreed to it. She a volunteer worker, not an employee." The man behind the desk said. "Okay.. Emily, Mip and I are going around the region to have fun. Not to compete in the Kalos league, or become a professors pet." I said calmly. "R-really?" Emily shakily said. "Really. I hate to injure Pokémon, and only battle when I have to. Topping that, we're going to any place you could think of as fun." I replied. "I'll pack up, meet me here tomorrow," She said running off.

So yeah! Gan meets a girl who might become something else with Gan? I'll post more and we shall see. Until next time, I'm Miplets, signing out!


	3. A time to show new aspects?

Welcome back! Again, any feedback is kindly appreciated. Also, this chapter was completely my friends idea. So creds to him. Anyway, back to Gan's luck and misfortune!

POV:Gan

After Emily ran off, I went to get Mip. He was swimming, as usual, with Pip, on his back. "Hey, Gible, come play with us!" In a beam of white light, Gible stood there, tilting his head "Gi?" (Hi?) "We're your friends. Let's go find another friend. Do you mind if I call you Gib?" He only nodded in response. With that, we ran off to get Mip, and tell him Emily's traveling with us.

POV:Mip

Eat, sleep, swim, eat again, repeat. Something I wish I could go by. Gan was shouting and something else was following him "Where's your girlfriend? You scare her off?" I shouted at him. "She's traveling with us, she's packing up stuff to travel with." He shouted back, not minding that he called her his girlfriend. "Hey Pip, we gotta go girl, we can meet a friendly girl, also, Gan, who's behind you?" I asked. "Gib, my new friend." He replied, and I saw one of the most rarest creatures of Sinnoh;Gible. "NO WAY YOU GOT A GIBLE?!" I screamed. "Yes, and he is a friend and you will treat him as one." Gan replied calmly, as I was getting out of the water, Pip not that far behind. "Cool, your lucky. Now let's go find your girlfriend and move."

POV:Mylan

I was happy to have another male Pokémon around. Sure I love having Slip and Pip around, they are beautiful, but they don't like me around. Hopefully I can make friends with Gib so we have some company. "Hey, Gib, can we talk?" (Kip mud mud kip?) I asked Gib. "Sure what about?" (Gib Gible Gib?) "You're like the only guy other than our trainers..." (Mud mud Mudkip...) I replied, sadly. "Hey, no reason to feel bad. It's just misfortune that you stumbled upon." (Gib Gible Ble Gib Gib.) He replied. "Hey, maybe one of them likes you! Girls are just shy around guys that's all." (Gible Gib Gible! Gib Ble Gib.) He added "I suppose, thanks for talking. I'm gonna sleep." (Mudkip mud. Mudkip.) I said, and leapt on Gan's head. He only smiled.

POV:Gan

Mylan leapt on my head and started snoring. I smiled.

Time Skip! 30 Minutes later! (A/N: Had no way of passing time, sorry.)  
Emily came running to us with a backpack and a 4 person tent. "Need some help?" I asked, feeling bad she had to carry all that. "Please." She replied and handed me the tent, which I hoisted over my shoulder. "Let's move!" I said and ran, waking Mylan up. He leapt off my head, kicking me in the face, again. I was wondering if I was having déjà vu. With that, everyone was following me. I had no clue where down the route we were headed, but whenever or wherever it ends, It'll be a blast no matter what. "Hey guys, let's set up camp, we should have time to make dinner and set up camp before night falls." I announced, thirty minutes into running. "Agreed." Everyone replied in their language. With that, I asked Gib to find berries, Mylan to get some cooking water, and Mip asked Pip to help Gib. Mip was setting up a fire, and Slip was doing her thing, while Emily and I set the tent up. "Says you put pole E into slot A, then pole D into sl-" "Prinplup!" (I'm beautiful!) Pip said, interrupting me. "Hey, if Pip's back, then dinner must almost be ready! Mip is a great cook, he's vegetarian and usually makes his own food." I said, dropping the instruction manual, and running to the make-shift table Slip made from **Grass Knots**. "Dinner is served! We are having Pecha Berry stew, Oran Berry tea, and Bluk Berry-flavored pokéfood. Eat up, everyone!" Mip announced, and Emily finished the last of poles for the tent. I was surprised not to see Pip, but I saw a Prinplup. Pip had evolved. "Hey Pip, you look nice as Prinplup!" I congratulated. "Prin." (Thanks.) She replied, coolly. "Hey, Emily, can you ask Slip to use **Grass Knot** around the tent because we won't have the time to put the tarp up." I asked, and she said "You heard him, Slip!" And she went to work. "I feel we're missing something..." Mip said, concerned. "I know! Gib, Mylan, find 12 big leaves, and when Slip is done, I'm going to need her to loosely **Grass Knot** them together. As Mylan uses **Water Gun** inside of them, tighten the knot." I said, and Gib and Mylan dug/ran off "In the meantime, Emily, can you get Slip to create sleeping bags from grass?" I asked, patiently. "You bet, Slip you know what to do!" She said happily. Soon after, Gib showed up with 6 leaves in his mouth, partially chewed at the stem. Seconds later, Mylan appeared, 5 leaves on his back. "Eleven will do, you know what needs to happen, Slip, so just do that. Mylan, **Water Gun** inside the pillows, got it? I said, running out of breath. "Kip." (Yup.) "Also, Slip, tie the three leaves together, that one will be mine." I said, caring for others. "Got it." the Pokemon replied in their languages, and got to work. Pretty quick, the pillows were made, and were really comfortable, well at least mine did. "Wow, your mind is complex, Gan!" Emily commented, and lay down on the far left side of the tent. "Thanks Gan, your the best, bro." he thanked, and lay on the far right of the tent. "Well, I guess I'll retire for the night." I said, to no one in particular, sliding into the grassy sleeping bag and laying my head on the home-made pillow. Mip was out like a light, but I couldn't sleep. After maybe ten minutes, I heard "C-cold.. Slip, weave a blanket with **Grass Knot,** will you?" coming from my left. "Sni." (Mhm) came in response, then I said "You know, I think I have insomnia." with an awkward grin. "Oh, sorry. I just am cold, and you looked like you were asleep. I feel bad for annoying you, but can we sleep by each other, you know conserve body heat?" Emily said, with a nervous look on her face, though nobody could see. I was shocked by the sudden question but said, "Sure, as long as I don't wake up to you on top of me." laughing halfway through my sentence. Woth that she slid over to me, and lay there./p

A/N Oh my dear LORD am I sorry! I was stopped from writing by camping, then school started, and today I got to finish the latest chapter. SO PLEASE! Don't hate! I was just piled with stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I'll work on more of the story today. So other than that, I'm Miplets, signing out!

(Shoutout to Bookworm86420 for following the story!)


	4. A new trait?

Hey! Sorry for slower updates. I've been brainstorming a good idea and I'll do that here. So to Gan's story we go!

POV:Gan

"Yes, I'm okay, so is Mip but he's actin' dumb as usual." I answered my Mom's previous question, who I called on the PokeGear. "Did you make any new friends?" She asked, innocently. "Er.. Yes. Gib, Emily, over here, please. My mom wants to meet you!" I yelled to the two, and was tackled by Gib. "That's Gib for you. Emily is a trainer who has a Snivy. Cool huh?" I asked Mom, who only smiled. "So you found a human companion?" Mom asked, and she noticed her spouse waking up. "Well I have to go, your dad is waking up! Talk to you later!" And with a beep, flash, and message, she was gone (A/N Like those little messages people send you after they call. Dunno what they're called though.) "She certainly looks nice. You have a good parent, Gan." Emily said, breaking the immediate silence. "Hey, Mip is takin down the tent, help him out, would you? I think I need some alone time, after last night. Sorry..." I said, sadly. "No, your OK. Maybe I'll get to know Mip more!" She said, in a cheery attitude and bolted off. "Mylan! Over here, I'm going to try and find a pokemon!" I yelled at the Mud Fish, and he was running over. I checked my backpack, which had multiple changes of clothes, and other travelling necessities. "Let's move it guys!" I said to Mylan and Gib, who was already with me from before. With that, we ventured in the woods and just about when I thought we should turn back, I saw a very nice looking slab, a yellow one at that. I picked it up and was admiring it. "I see you have found one of my plates." A holy voice said. "It's okay, human. I'm here to help you, not hurt you. I'm what you humans call Arceus." Arceus said. I turned around and saw a divine being. "No way.. I'm dreaming, right?" I said, in a stuttering voice. I noticed Gib was waddling up to him. "Gib Gible Gib?" (Are you going to bless him?) "Yes, little Gible. Although I won't be the one to reward him, another one will. I thank you for finding the plate, though." And with a flash, Arceus was gone, but another figure, much smaller than Arceus was there. "Hello? Who did Arceus send me to this time?" A female voice peeped. "I guess me?" I said, scared. "Oh I'm terribly sorry! You must have found one of Arceus' plates." She said, frantically. "You're forgiven. By the way, who are you? I don't remember reading about a little pink cat that could fly." I asked. "I'm Mew! Not very known to Kalosian residents. But I suppose I should continue with the blessing." Mew said, and flew closer to me. "What pokemon would you want to be? Any pokemon. Including me!" Mew said, and flew around my head. "I suppose it would be cool to have the ability to change back and forth from a Mew to Human. So I will be a Mew. Is that OK?" I replied. "Yes, but uh. I have to make contact, and in a different way than normal because I'm a legendary pokemon. Normally I'd just need the pokemon to poke you or something so..." And she leaned forward towards my face. "Wait, your going to kiss me?" I asked, a little shocked. "Er.. Yes." She said and up righted herself in air. "Sorry, I just wasn't prepared.. But proceed. I'll just imagine it's my Mom, when I was little." I said, closing my eyes, waiting for the moment. "You gonna do something?" I said, opening my right eye a little. Only then, did she make impact on my lips. "I wanted you to remember me, It won't last if it isn't remembered. "She said, before using some psychic move to make me pass out.

POV:Mylan

"Well I think Gan just experienced his first kiss." I said, laying down on his head. "I really hope he doesn't mind. I didn't need to kiss him. I just wanted to see his face when I kissed him" Mew said, giggling. "Well I guess I must get the others. Mew is it okay if you stay here? To explain?" Gib asked, and dug off when she replied. Minutes later, the little shark came running back with Pip, Mip, Slip, and Emily behind him. "So, meet the new Gan." (Kip kip mudkip.) I said, sliding off Gan's head. "I think I should explain," Mew said, giggling a little. "Long story short, he found one of Arceus' plates, and I made him a Mew. He also asked to be one. He's knocked out so the changes can be made in his DNA. When he wakes, I'll tell him how to change forms." Mew said, running out of breath. "He'll be able to hear what Pokemon say, in pokespeech." She said, after catching her breath. "Also, he is not to be captured. He cannot be captured. I can also speak to him telepathically. Before you ask, I'm Mew, the cute little cat you see now. I speak in English, pokespeech, and LegendSpeech" She finished. "Questions?" Mew added. "How is he going to look? When will he wake up? Are you messing with us?" Everyone bombarded the little cat with questions. "Ngh.." came from Gan everyone darted their eyes from Mew to Gan. "Silence." Mew said. "I must teach him to change forms." Mew said, seriously. "Blaugh. Where am I, and why is Mew here?" He asked, still tired. "Please, just think of yourself turning into me." Mew asked, and slowly, Gan became smaller, and in a flash of light, he was a little cat, blue, no clothes, (He doesn't need them, though when he changes back he will.) and levitating. "Amazing..." Mew said, dreamily. "How do I fly?" He asked, "Just look the way you want to, and think of shooting forward." Mew said, demonstrating. "My turn," Gan said, prepared for the worst. "Follow me!" Mew said, giggling again.

POV:Gan

I liked the feeling of taking off. It was like jumping on a trampoline, into a pool of refreshing water. Flying was much better though. It was almost like being able to swim faster than a Staryu, without having to breathe underwater. "Come here." Mew giggled. "Okay." I said and zoomed over. "How do you like you new form?" She asked, cutely. "It's awesome! I think I will enjoy the ability to fly." I said, not noticing I was slowly being pulled towards the ground. "Is it nice to know you have someone like me as a friend?" She said, circling me. "To talk to yes. I'm not quite sure about a relationship and all. You're who knows how old, and I'm eleven. Besides, we just met. That and I'm too young." I said, reasoning with the feline. "Well, I see what you mean, but, well.." Mew said, disappointed. "Oh c'mon, look on the bright side! Maybe another Mew could come around. I'm probably not the only one who's a Mew. I heard rumors that somewhere there were Shadow and Light figures. Maybe they are Mew!" I said, trying to cheer her up. "I see. Thank you. Gan, was it?" Mew said. I nodded and she flew off.

POV:Mip

Dang it Gan, you did it again. You got yourself into trouble, AGAIN, and now you're a flying cat. Good job. "I'm back!" Came a voice. "And now he's back." The blue Mew flew in with a flip, and hovered two feet off the ground. "Showoff." (Mudkip) Mylan peeped. I always liked him the first time I saw him. (A/N Notice I had the real words in quotes. I'll do that from now on, seeing as Gan can translate.) "I'm not a showoff!" Gan said. "So now what?" Emily asked. "I'll change into human form. Nobody look, please." Emily, Slip, Gib, Mylan, Pip, and I turned away. We could see the light reflecting off of trees, and when it was over, Gan said to us "You may look."

POV:Gan

I kept thinking of what we were going to do. I was back in human form, and I had no idea where we were. Eventually, I heard Mip ask, "Hey, can't you speak telepathically with Mew?" Then it clicked. "Yeah, I have an idea." I said back to him. Maybe if I picture Mew in my head, then words, then throw the words at Mew, I can talk. 'Hello.' Came from my head, bouncing around like a mirror room. I communicated back with 'Can you lead me somewhere, so my group can sleep in a bed or something?' 'Yes. I'll send a friend.' She telepathed back. Soon, a pokemon known as Togekiss showed up, and lead our group. "Thank you." I said, and the Pokemon flew off. We were at a Pokemon Center, and I healed up my Pokemon. "Can we get a room? Two Queen sized beds and 3 Pokemon beds will do." I asked the nurse, as the everone's Pokemon were being healed. "Indeed. Room Number 124 will suit your needs." The nurse replied, and handed two key cards to me. "Here, you two, keep track of those." I kinda wanted to lay down, but I knew that I should talk to Mew. 'Hey, thanks for sending us the Togekiss. I appreciate it.' I telepathed to Mew. No response came. I guessed she fell asleep. "Hey! Do you by chance have a Water Stone?" A little girl asked me. "I do. Why do you ask?" I questioned. "Well, Eva really really really wants to be a Vaayporreo." I laughed a little, and said "May I see Eva?" "Yeah sure! Eva, come here!" She called, and out of nowhere, an Eevee was by her side. "Hello." (Eeee.) "For you." I said, pulling the Water Stone out of my backpack, then sliding it towards Eva. "Before she touches it, what's your name?" I asked, kindly. "Addy. What's yours?" Addy replied. "Gan." I said. After I finished my sentence, the Water Stone was missing, and Eva was glowing. "C'mon Eva! Become a Vaayporreo!" She said, and I laughed a little. Maybe thirty seconds later, a Vaporeon stood, looking glorious with it's blue skin, white fins, and forked tail. "Cool!" (Vap!) Eva cried. "I guess I should change your name, Eva. How does Vapeo sound?" Addy asked, and Vapeo nodded. "Your welcome for the Water Stone. I hope to see you again." I said, and walked over to Room 124. Mip and Emily were already over there, they left the lobby when Addy called me over. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a "Hello? Who is this?" from a male voice. "The one and only, Gan." I said, grinning. "Come in, Mr. President." Mip said, going with the joke, and opening the door. I flicked his nose, and proceeded to enter. "Hey, Mip where are the Pokemon beds? I kinda wanna sleep in Mew form." I asked, and he pointed to a pillow. "You're not sleepin' with them. Look, I understand you like your new form, but please, just hear me out." He said, pleading to me. "Sleep on the pillow, on the floor, just not in there. I feel you're a human, not a Pokemon. You're a human to me, and always will be. You may sleep as a Mew, just not in there." He begged. "Okay, okay, I'll sleep on the floor, I was planning on doing that anyway. I said the wrong two things at the same time. I was wondering so I could lead the Pokemon there, and you know the rest." I lied. "Okay, I believe you." He said, and I felt guilty leading him to believe that. "Where's Emily?" I asked, realizing she wasn't in sight. "Shower," Mip answered. "I'm in line. Your next." I shrugged and lay down on the pillow. It was rather comfortable, but not as much as the leaf one. I sighed. Tonight was going to be long.

A/N Hey! Thanks for reading. I put the telepathy in 'Telepathy' because it's like thought, though, thought is just words. (Lots of thought, eh!) Other than that, I'm Miplets, signing out!

P.S. Sorry for butchering your name, Bookworm24680!


	5. Now Mip, really?

**Oh my lord say MERCY! I have an immense burden on my shoulders. During the process of writing this chapter, I began writing a collab story with IcyNirvana, and (Thank you, and shoutout to him,) I learned more of writing, and deleted the draft in the process. So that's why this may seem a wee bit choppy. Other than that, I try not to disappoint you, and I see to quenching your good fic thirsts. On to the show we go!**

 **TheHappyTyranid: Yes, something like that happened to me too, so your not alone. But yes, let the show go on!**

Happily Beta'd by: **TheHappyTyranid**

POV:Gan

Mew and I had conversed during the dream I had, after I went to sleep of course.  
"You must channel it, not summon it." Mew said, before I felt a cold chill go down my spine, causing me to shudder. We had a conversation about psychic powers. Then, I was kindly awoken to a splash of water on my face. Mip is a great person, you know? He asked me to go get the Pokemon, and I obeyed. Later, when I came back to the room, Mip was in the shower, and Emily answered the door.  
"Come in." she said, and took Slip's pokeball.  
"Gib, Mylan, come on out." I said to myself, and in a white burst of light, the two Pokemon stood with smiles on their faces.  
"Hi, Gan!" the duo said, in perfect unison. I smiled, and set Pip's pokeball on Mip's bed. I pointed to a corner, where three beds, specifically sized for Pokemon lay. Gib lay in the one closest to the corner, and Mylan lay on my pillow. When Mip was out of the shower, he let Pip out and she lay on the bed farthest from Gib. I took my turn in the shower, and lay on my pillow. What felt like seconds after I fell asleep, Slip woke me up by curling up next to me.  
'Must've gotten out've her pokeball.' I thought to myself. I mentally shrugged, and went back to sleep. When I awoke, a would be friendly Emily, interrogated me as to why Slip was in my bed, and I told her she just came. Slip was behind her and nodded. After that, we packed our stuff up, and dashed out of the Pokemon Center, after checking out. (A/N: All of that happened in my deleted draft, though it was more detailed. You get the gist, though.)

POV:Mylan

I was running along side Mip, for change, and saw something shining in the grass. It appeared to be golden, so I tapped Mip's leg.  
"Hey guys, wait up, Mylan has something to say." Mip yelled, and everyone else turned to me.  
"Somethin' shiny in the grass." I said, and Gan translated.  
"Why don't we find out?" Slip said, and she began to slither towards me.  
"Because we are." I said with a grin, then ran towards the shine. Gan translated, then everyone else followed. I eventually saw what it was, and my eyes were glued to it.  
"No... this... I'm never this lucky..." Gan said, his voice quivering.  
"What is it?" Mip asked.  
"Well, Mip, or Emily. Who wants to be blessed." Gan said, a serious tone taking over his cheerful, happy attitude.  
"Me I guess." Mip said, and I immediately grinned.  
"Take it, and I'll let you figure out the rest." he said, and gave the item to Mip. Then, in a big flash of light, Arceus who I recognised now, appeared.  
"Hello, humans. I come in peace. Who bears one of my items?" he said, sounding holy as ever.  
"M-me." Mip said, cowarding on the ground.  
"I understand you are scared. Your friend was too. Please, I will take my belonging, and another will come. Too bless you, of course." Arceus said, all in one breath.  
"H-here's your j-jewel..." Mip said, his voice trailing off, as he handed the "jewel" to Arceus  
"Thank you, I will summon a friend." Arceus said, and was gone with a flash. Then, Mew, my all too friendly cat friend, appeared, in place of Arceus.  
"Two findings in two days? Wow, lucky Arcey. (Arr- KEY)" Mew peeped, and noticed Mip, who was shocked, so to say.  
"You find one of 'is belongings?" Mew asked, and Mip nodded.  
"Well, I'm guessing you have a similar wish to a person I met, his name was Gan. He became a Mew. Like me!" She said, as she flew in circles.  
"It'd be cool if we could see him." A voice Mew knew all too well said, before snickering.  
"GAN!" she yelled, before tackling my trainer. I let a little chuckle out, and kept listening.  
"Looks like someone missed me."Gan said, before he was silenced by Mew, pressing her tail into his mouth.  
"One way to shut him up." Mip said, laughing at his friend.  
"Indeed, let's continue with the blessin- OW!" Mew screeched, when her tail was struck by the teeth of Gan.  
"Get yo' tail outta' my face!" He said, and everyone shared a laugh.  
"Before I start bleeding in my tail, what Pokemon do you want to be, any one will do. Except for Arceus, obviously." Mew said, careful not to wave her tail near Gan's face.  
"Meowstic, Meowstic are awesome!" Mip said, glee clear in his voice.  
"Okay, let me teleport one on top of you. It needs to touch you." Mew peeped, closed her eyes, and a Meowstic appeared, 5 feet above Mip, and he caught him, with his hands.  
"Your safe." he said to the Meowstic, and it looked pretty banged up. It's eyes were gray, and he hadn't a single piece of fur unsinged.  
"Let me commence my magic, real quick." Mew said, and a pink aura surrounded her.  
"Poof!" Mew said, and she felt happy as her sound effect put Mip to sleep.  
"And now, we wait." Mew said, before her aura disappeared, and the Meowstic just ran into the woods.  
"You know, Mew, can we speak in private a little? I just want to ask a question." Gan said, motioning for Mew to come with him, as he ran deeper into the woods.  
"Sure." the feline replied, and followed suit.

POV:Gan (A/N For those who care, I am tempted to make this a only Gan POV story, though I could be changing it up occasionally, like I'll change to Mylan or co.)

"Why do you care for me so much?" I asked a simple, but complex question.  
"I recognize you as one of my kind, therefore my family." Mew answered.  
"Okay, that answers two of my three questions." I said, hoping she won't kill me for asking this.  
"What is the third?" Mew questioned, and I just continued.  
"How did you do it?" I just said. (And you thought it was 'Why'd you kiss me?')  
"How did I do what?" she returned, before I frowned.  
"How did you let me have Mylan? I know Mom wouldn't just give me a Pokemon, even after constant tormenting." I said, lifting a weight off of my shoulders.  
"That." Mew peeped, she obviously knew she couldn't get out of this situation.  
"Is?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.  
"I'm sorry Gan, I can't tell you. Arceus would kill me, and your legend would be reavealed, before you discovered it." Mew said, frowning.  
"Legend?" I questioned, my curiosity taking the better of me.  
"I'm a legend?" I couldn't believe it.  
'This is a prank, I can't be a legend.' I thought to myself.  
"Indeed, but I can't spoil it. That's all I say. Seems like your friend is waking up, let's go check up on him." Mew carefully said..  
"Already ahead of you!" I yelled, running back to my friends. Mew could only giggle.  
'Too bad, he's too young.' Mew thought to herself.

POV:Mip

I awake with a killer headache, and immediately noticed a difference.  
"Whoa..." I said, my head still spinning from being psychically knocked out.  
"And he's awake." an unfamiliar voice said to me.  
"Hey, Mip! Welcome to the humon family!" A voice I knew all too well called to me.  
"What? Who? Humon?" I spat out words like a water fountain.  
"Mip, I gotta get something straight. Got me?" Gan, who's voice I recognised from anywhere, asked.  
"What is this?" I questioned, and my eyes, which felt stronger, could see from miles away.  
"You're a humon. Human and Pokemon mix. You understand Pokemon, and that was Slip who spoke to you." Gan said, and I scanned the area.  
'No threats, I'm a Meowstic, and my eyes are insanely stronger.' I thought to myself.  
"Okay, Mipletron, do we need to call an insane asylum or somethin'?" Gan asked, and I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.  
"Don't use that name. Susan." I fired back, and before Gan could aregue, Mew stuck her tail in Gan's mouth. I could sense she was bracing for pain.  
"Mphh!" Gan grunted, flailing around.  
"At least you found a way to shut him up." I said, "I wish I could do that, he gets on my nerves at points."  
"I could say that. Anyway, just think of that Meowstic you saw, and think of changing you into him." Mew instructed, and I obeyed. In a brilliant flash of light, a Meowstic stood in Mip's place, and appeared to seem shocked.  
"Oi! You're learning fast. I'll let Gan teach you more." Mew peeped, and popped her tail from Gan's mouth.  
"Salutations." I said, as Mew flew off into the distance.  
"Her tail is fuzzy on the insides of my mouth. She also sheds alot." Gan coughed up a few hairs.  
"Well, I want to see you walk around." Emily said, who hadn't really spoken much.  
"You seemed quiet." I said, and walked around, entertaining Gan. My white tuft of hair was bobbing up and down, as Gan laughed.  
"Why don't we head on out? I kinda want to see something, I hope you guys do too." Emily said, and started building suspense between Gan and I.  
"What do you wanna see?" I blurted, and she ran back to the trail.  
"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. She's a mystery, I say." Gan said, and began running after her.

With that my friends, is the end of Chapter 5! I could use an idea, specifically what town I should send Gan and co. to. I certainly hop that since I'm taking some time to get to the climax, more people will see this and get the the "Wow!" effect TheHappyTyranid recieved. (He's awesome, check him out!) I'll reply to reviews, and without doubt, see you, in Chapter 6! I'm Miplets, signing out!


	6. A Wild Swanna Chase!

**Hey everybody! Glad you saw this. I also advise you continue reading, as I have a bit of a bone to pick.**

 **First, absolutely any input as to how the story is going is useful. You could tell me it sucks, and Niplets is a weird name. Or, you could be constructive, and tell me what I did wrong. I know, TheHappyTyranid is there, but you readers let me know what I need to work on. So please, give me some input.**

 **Second, I should clarify something. A humon is not the same as a pokemorph. TheHappyTyranid "gag"'d me. Great, I know. But there is a differentiating reason. Pokemorphs are a human and pokemon at the same time. (Take Scott, from my other story, with IcyNirvana, for example. He's part Mega Absol and part human.) A humon, however, is a human who can change from their human form to Pokemon form, with ease. Changable, I guess., (Like Gan, who is Mew/Human. Got it?) Sorry, just wanted to clarify, before I began this chapter.**

 **Third, hello, I see you! It's from chapter five, I said I'd see you in chapter six. No? Fine. I'll begin.**

* * *

POV:Gan

As I ran after Emily, I changed forms. I move faster as a flying cat, you know.  
"Wait, Gan." I heard a voice from behind me call.  
"What is it, Mip?" I called back, stopping to turn around.  
"What if-" Mip started, before I shoved my tail into his mouth. Karma is a jerk, you know.  
"I don't wanna hear you complain, so change from Meowstic to human, and start running. I know you're a faster runner than me." I stated, only to recieve an aggrivated look from Mip, and a bright flash of light, as I popped my tail from his mouth.  
"Happy?" he complained, and ran off towards Emily, who was making progress down the road.  
"I am." I replied, though he probably didn't hear me. I began flying after my friends, and easily passed Mip.  
"Gu-bye!" I teased, and sped faster through the air, only to make impact on a tree, resulting in pain to my skull, which made my head hurt, which made me stop thinking of flying, which resulted in me falling to the ground.  
"That's a chain of events, If I do say so myself." an all too smug voice said to me.  
"Shut your trap, Mip." I replied to my friend. At that moment, I felt a cold liquid seep down my fur, and it was sticky. A berry, a Bluk Berry to be exact, exploded on my head.  
'Great.' I miserably thought to myself.  
"You and your accidents." Mip teased.  
"Let's just get after Emily, before we lose her." I said, levitating, and zooming off.  
"You sir, will get a bath or something before we go wherever we're going." Mip muttered to himself, and took off after me.  
"Ma-ma" I teased, trying to reenact a Mareep running through a prairie.  
"When did you become a Mareep?" Mip returned, going with the joke.  
"Ten or so seconds ago." I replied, and zoomed after Emily, who was showing no sweat, running for at least four minutes.  
"How did you even get here? What made me into a Meowstic, why'd you talk to Mew, and why are you a Mew? None of this makes sense." Mip muttered to himself, and took off after me.  
"Let's just say I have a potential to live up to." I yelled over to Mip, who frowned as I grinned.  
"Emily! Wait up!" I yelled at the girl, who turned around, to see me on her tail (Not literally. She doesn't have one.)  
"Fine. What do you need?" She sternly asked, though she seemed out of it.  
"Why are you running off? A Bluk Berry fell on me, so I'm even more blue. Fun." I uttered, and she just took a deep breath.  
"I-I just m-met you t-two days ag-go," she started  
"And you have so much to put up with. So left out." I finished, and she glared.  
"H-how d-did you k-know?" Emily questioned.  
"I'm smart. That and I observe my surroundings, like you keeping quiet, running off, and stuttering voice." I said matter-of-factly.  
"Which makes me want to do this." she swung towards me, and grabbed my neck in a choke hold. Mylan was about to intervene, Gib ready too, but was cut off by me.  
"Guahg!" I grunted, not able to breathe.  
"You'll be fine. Learn to live, and strive to love." she quoted, released me and kept running off.  
"Am I supposed to be Sherlock Holmes?" I muttered to myself, and sped after Emily, Gib and Mylan in suit. I noticed Mip on my rear.  
"You are." A voice echoed through my head. Apparently, I looked stupid, as I heard an all too familiar laugh burst from behind me.  
"How'd you do that?" I interjected.  
"Telepathy. You and Mew talk that way, so I learned how. From Mew." Mip answered, and caught up to me.  
"This, is why people think we're related. Anyone could mistake us for brothers, had we not be a flying blue cat, and a running human." I complied.  
"Well, let's go find your little Mylanette." I could hear Mip whisper, and Mylan caught on.  
"When was Slip my crush, exactly. Blue ground cat?" Mylan peeped, a frown painted on his face.  
"Today, seeing as she thinks your trainer is a pillow." Mip answered.  
"Ugh. Let's go find her trainer, before it's too late." I groaned, and sped faster through the trail. Emily covered a lot of ground, and fast. After many hours, everyone was exhausted.  
"No sign. I guess I never will know what she had planned." Mylan complained.  
"Of all things, you're concerned about what she wanted us to see?" I interjected.  
"Kinda. I don't 'like' like her Pokemon or her herself." Mylan replied  
"Well someone is sad." Mip intervened, just as I was about to say something.  
'Thank you for interrupting me.' I thought to myself, like some lady on a computer doing audio messaging.  
"Hey! Earth to Gan!" Mip yelled at me.  
"Best we set up camp, too bad we don't have shelter." Mip suggested, then it turned into an insult.  
"I have an idea." I said smiling.  
"Do you?" Mip asked, and I called a huddle, and discussed the plan.

POV:Emily

I ran away from the boy I need in my life.  
"Slip, please, help me." I pleaded, and my Snivy friend complied.  
"Sni." (Kay.) she replied and started a fire, careful not to let an ember touch her trainer.  
"Thank you." I muttered though I knew Slip could understand.  
"Hey... Can you try and find a fire of sorts? Or maybe a Pokemon of Gan?" I asked Slip, who knew my pain. She nodded, and looked for smoke in the thick canopy.  
'I wonder...' I thought up a plan.  
"Slip, I'll look in the nearby woods, you continue your work." I told, and Slip nodded, who was using **Vine Whip** to hang around the trees.  
'If I can find an item of Ar-' My thinking was cut off by a cute little voice Gan knew all too well.  
'I was asked to find an Emily?' Mew telepathed to me.  
'Can I think thoughts to Mew?' I wondered.  
'I certainly hope you can.' Mew answered.  
'Can you help me find Gan?' I pleaded.  
'Anything for a friend of his.' Mew replied with glee clear in her voice.  
'Thank you.'

POV:Gan

Mew is hopefully on the job.  
'Mew, could you tell her, uh... my relationship with you, so she knows.' I telepathed to the feline.  
'Mhmm." my "sister" hummed.  
"I certainly owe her one." I said aloud.  
"I didn't think you were legit capable to think of a plan as elaborate as that, moisty." Mip teased.  
"At least I have a life, Mippo." I bantered.  
"Or is this all a dream? 'All' has three letters, the illuminati triangle has three sides, your life is illuminati confirmed." Mip fired back.  
"Mippo has five letters, Peppa has five letters. Mippo and Poppa are two words. Two plus five equals seven. Seven is a prime number. Prime has five letters. Five plus seven equals twelve. I said seven three times, twelve minus three equals nine. Poppa Pig has nine characters. I said Poppa three times. Nine divide three is three. The illuminati triangle has three sides. Mippo is illuminati confirmed.  
"Well, you guys look like you're having fun." A new, but familiar voice interjected.

* * *

Whoa! Illuminati jokes! All of that aside, I apologise for not updating. I've been piled with homework, so that is life. Yay. I must say, I'm surprised I haven't gotten a review or something. We broke 50 views. I really want to make my story a good one, and your support does that. So, with that, I'm Miplets, Signing out!

* * *

Post Script: Check out TheHappyTyranid, he's got an amazing story. Or ten. Tell him I sent ya!


	7. Found and Stolen

Hiya! I've got more announcements, but you have permission to skip these.

 **FIRST: 100 Views! WOOOOOO**

 **Second: Sorry for those who saw the spazzy glitch text, I copy pasted it and immediately posted it as a chapter, hence the fonts and crap.**

 **Third: Have a great day, and stay alive.**

* * *

POV:Gan

I wish Mew had been around all my life.  
'Thank you, I owe you one, sis.' I confronted telepathically.  
"You look silly when you telepath." that new voice chided. Apparently Mip saw who it was, because I heard his voice.  
"Emily! The runner of the day! I was wondering where you were!" he yelled.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should treat you two to an explanation. And you treat me to one." Emily said, and I could tell her voice was directed towards me.  
"Well I'm all ears. And Gan is more than happy to tell you anything." Mip said, and I felt my face heat up.  
"Okay. Where should I begin." Emily started.

* * *

POV:Emily (Age 11)

I was working around at the Garchomp Beach. I came across one of the most gorgeous sights. The waves. They would lap, and I would smile. At times, I came to think of an adventurous boy, about my age, who wouldn't mind what others said to him, and tried his best at all times. I always pictured him to be with a friend who knew anything, but didn't spend 99/100ths of his time on a computer. My only friend was Slip, and I helped everyone who looked in need. I really question if my dreams would come true, but I mustn't give up. I need to meet my Latios... I will be his Latias.

* * *

POV:Emily (Current Age, before she met Gan.)

My job was starting to turn to the lame side of things, and the only thing to look forward to was the people. Always so kind hearted. I only talked to Slip, and she really only liked to be around me. I was just arriving at the beach I was positioned at, when I heard shouting. I rushed over, peered through some hedge that was conveniently growing near the beach, and saw a dream come true. A male duo I knew would make my dreams come true, and by the looks of it, they were perfect. I calmly came out of the hedge, and asked if the boy on shore needed help. He was looking for the **Water** **Stone** , so I told him of the legend, and after his Pokemon retrieved it, he asked me if I wanted to travel with him. I knew this was too good to be true, so I pinched myself. I winced, and told him I would, and went to get some supplies.

* * *

POV:Gan (Back to now.)

"Is this a confession or a story?" I pondered.  
"I'll let you take a guess." Emily answered, leaning towards me, and... kissing me...  
"I'll respect this." Mip commented, and walked into Slip, and asked if she could set up a tent.  
"Er..." I groaned, Emily was practically attached to me. She was hugging my chest, crying, and I just hugged her back. I noticed Slip made a tent, so that's great.  
"How about we sleep, and continue this later? We are only eleven.. so don't try anything else." I softly said, and released her from the embrace.  
"Just promise me something... Never leave me..." she dreamily said, and released me.  
"I won't. Good. Now what did you want from me?"  
"Why is Mew your sister now?" Emily asked, and I sighed.  
"Well, while you were watching Mip turn into the Meowstic, I asked Mew something, correct?" I started as Emily nodded.  
"I asked her why she cared about me so much. She replied with something along the lines of you're one of my kind, therefore my family, so I treat you like that." I continued.  
"And then what?" Emily patiently asked.  
"Well... when you ran off, I asked her if I could call her sister, she's basically my second family. Along with whoever she's related to." I finished, and she nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Huh. I was just scared... I've always wanted to tell you something..." she said, burying her head in my shoulder.  
"That is?"  
"I love you." she softly said as I embraced her.  
"Eh. We'll go make pillows..." Mylan and Gib said, and I realized they were there the entire time. I nodded to them, and they set off.  
"I love you too." I replied, she could only look up, and return my embrace.  
"Food's ready!" Mip called, and I released the embrace, running to Mip, motioning for Emily to follow.  
"He's a great chef." I observed, savoring the scent of berries. He made Mago Berry smoothies, Tamato Berry Chili, and shredded Razz Berries as a side.  
"Just as I pictured." Emily added.  
"Dig in, I made some Pokefood too, so everyone else can eat too!" Mip welcomed, and I went to town. At that moment, Gib and Mylan showed up, leaves on their backs.  
"You know what to do, Mylan." I commanded, as he nodded in response.  
"Slip, are you up for it?" I asked the snake, she nodded as well.  
"I'll let you do the work, let us sleep well!" I pleaded, and they started the process of making water pillows.  
"You are inventive." Emily chimed.  
"I am."  
"Eat you, two." Mip said, eating his chili.  
"When were you the boss? You're younger than both of us." I smirked.

"That's what I thought."  
"Why are you so mean to your friends?" Emily asked me, and I felt my heart break.  
"Well... It started when I was younger. A man really hated me, tried to shoot me once, so I always figured he liked to play with guns." I started, my eyes watering.  
"So I stole one of my parents, not knowing what it would do." I continued.  
"You don't have to continue if you don't want." Emily cooed, rubbing her side against me. I couldn't stop. I started, so what would the point be. Mip was smiling, he knew the rest of the story, so I gestured for him to take over.  
"Go get out of earshot, Gan." Mip ordered as I obeyed.

POV:Mip

"Let's just say his friends didn't know what guns did either, so he shot one. And then all hailstorm broke loose." I started, hoping she got the memo.  
"He shot a friend?" Emily asked, I nodded.  
"Yup. And he was always considered mean from then on. And then he met me. I was new to town." I smiled.  
"He figured you were a new chance." Emily finished.  
"Pretty much, but I'd gladly explain what we did to turn that title around." I began, and Emily was listening, I could tell.  
"Well, it all started with what he wanted."

* * *

POV:Mip (Younger, nine years old.)

"What do you want, what will make you happy?" I asked, trying to cheer my friend up.  
"A friend who will always be there, not you, but someone else. I need to be loved. I don't know what it's like, but I need it. Please. Help me.." Gan, who was my age pleaded.  
"I don't know what it is either, but I can tell you, Sinnoh taught me things." I grinned, Gan beaming back.  
"You would?"  
"I would."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome."  
"I want to think. Let me think for some time, I'll go draw something."  
"You do that. I'll be at my house, so you keep yourself together."  
"Now. I need to turn that title around, and I know just how to do it. I'll tell Gan on his birthday what I did." I said aloud. I needed a plan.

* * *

POV:Mip

"How'd you do it?" Emily asked, I simply gestured for Gan to come from a nearby tree. He had something in his hand. A saxophone, and a hat.  
"Street tips?" Emily pondered.  
"I helped the elderly." Gan said, gesturing to look in the hat.  
"I bought him the saxophone, he made about a thousand or so dollars. Donated to the elderly, and everyone recognized him as a charity." I finished.  
"And you flipped a title like that?" Emily asked, not believing it.  
"Uh. I'll play some music, you got your instrument, Mip?" Gan asked, I nodded.  
"One, two, ready, play." I said, pulling an ocarina from my pocket. We played a really simple song, Jingle Chingling.  
"Now. You see why Gan was good? We can play a song, if you want to sing." I offered.  
"Deal." Emily replied.  
"I'll let you pick a song." Gan chimed.  
"Uh. I don't sing." Emily said.  
"Then I will." Gan said, placing the saxophone down.  
"Bullet?" I asked.  
"Bullet." Gan answered.  
"One. Two. Ready. Play." I began.

 _My legs are dangling off the edge,  
the bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I slit my wrists again,  
and I'm gone gone gone gone._

Gan sang, I kept my ocarina at hold, and Emily applauded. Sure, Gan wasn't the best, but he got the lyrics right, and Emily liked it, so win!

* * *

"I like ones that sing, it'd be a shame if he were to be taken." A voice chimed, and Gan wasn't there.

* * *

Ooh! Plot! Alright, I know, the singing was bad, Bullet belongs to Hollywood Undead, not me. Also, I started a new story, call New Home. Check it out, please! Other than that, without a doubt, I'm Miplets Signing Out! (Nice ring to it... heh.) Also, Gan's sax is just a reference to my life, as I know how to play an ocarina. The sax is in his backpack, and can be disassembled easily to fit.


End file.
